Terminology
Teleporters act as anchor points for the speedy transportation of material or persons. In regards to organic beings, these teleporters are shielded in a way that protects the user from the harmful Void energy. *'Cryostasis' Chambers are outfitted with neural chip readers. When in use the nanites in the chamber rebuilds and repairs the user's body to match the parameters that is outlined in their neural chip, effectively reversing the effects of aging and battle damage. A user can modify the data, letting themselves to keep combat scars. *'Cloning' is used by many species to dramatically increase their populations in a short amount of time. Some species are incapable of being cloned by possessing much more complex genetic structure. Eshikdal collect the genetic data of new births, altering their structure to prevent inbreeding and seeding them to colonies should they need it. Humans created altered clones that have varying genetics to increase population, manpower, and to prevent bio weapons from being used upon them. Nilvain create clone armies for disposable troops and labourers; Karasar and tilam are immune. Cialo clone armies and workers, altering their genetics for dangerous tasks. Lakasua can not clone effectively, genetic structure are too weak Trusci clone everyone and treat them as merchandise. *'Eshikdal Weapon Systems': Through unknown means, eshikdal warships do not possess gun emplacements, instead they make use of a energy field that surrounds their ship that act as the weapon itself, allowing them completely coverage around their ships. *'Jamming Devices' are defensive systems onboard nearly all known starships and strikecraft. On starships, these jamming devices emit long-range electric interferes that prevents weapons locks from over 10 kilometres away, forcing rival ships to close the distances if they want reliable target locks. Unlike their larger starship cousins, strikecraft are often outfitted with interference devices that mess with point defence systems and auto lock, but don't negate them completely. *'Weaponized Gravity': As artificial gravity is used broadly across the galaxy, most have learnt to utilize it in a more defensive role. When used in space, starships frequently manipulate the gravity surrounding their starship, preventing purely ballistic weaponry from have any viable effect by smacking the projectile away. To counter this, most have begun to utilize miniaturized artificial gravity generators or projected energy fields around their missiles and torpedoes. While effective, the energy fields only project from a small amount of damage from point-defence systems. On the ground, gravity generators are frequently used against bipedal walkers that crushes them beneath their own weight, even when they use their own generators to walk up right. *'Food Tablets': Most governments have created miniaturized food tablets that provide all the nutrient needed to keep oneself active to prevent hunger. They are relatively easy to make and are stockpiled in the quadrillions in each government. Although the most common, normal food is used when available due to the taste. *''Caros''-series relay. A device created by the United Systems and the Jirava Confederation to help support their communications and FTL travel. Thousands are spread out across their joint space, and seeded across the accessible galaxy. They are adapted from ancient alien technology that had been studied previously. It is maintained by an artificial intelligence that ensures it is safe from tampering. His works through the process similar to quantum entanglement. Depending on how much energy was pumped into it, they can either suppress rifts into the Void, or empower them. The AI within has the ability to overload the device, killing anyone or anything within its range, entirely destroying the relay themselves and the caretaker AI. *'Planetary Shielding': Most alien states make extensive use of planetary shielding to prevent orbital bombardment in the midst of combat. Those who do not, are more than likely to be wiped out quickly. *'Life Expectancy': Life-extension technology has allowed members of various species to live significantly longer than they could previously by atleast two-hundred percent. Despite its extensive use, it can vary from person to person and the effects may not be as effective as on another. This does not take into consideration the use of cloning entirely new bodies, mind transference, or cryostasis.